Haunting Ground Costumes
After completing Haunting Ground, the different ranks and endings the player gets contribute to the type of costumes and rewards. This article will outline the costumes Fiona Belli and Hewie can get, and how to get them, and the different stalker costumes for Normal and Hard Mode. Fiona's costumes Fiona A "Fiona A" is Fiona's default costume, which she takes from the bed in the beginning of the game. Location: Bed Effects: Normal controls. Fiona B "Fiona B" is almost the same as "Fiona A," except Fiona's hair is down and she is barefoot. Location: Received after receiving the "Under the Scapel" costume. Enter a hole in the wall and go to the dresser to change. Effects: Normal controls. Under the Scalpel "Under the Scalpel" is a costume Fiona dons after the first half of the game, during Riccardo Belli's segment. It is a hospital gown that is somewhat dirty and spotted with blood. Location: Received automatically after Riccardo captures Fiona in the forest, but becomes part of the player's selectable wardrobe after beating the game his or her first time with any ending and play type. Effects: Normal controls. Illegal in Some States "Illegal in Some States" is essentially a black dominatrix outfit. It comes with a whip. Location: Received automatically after beating the game the first time with any ending and any play type. Effects: Fiona's kick is replaced by a whip, which has more range. Fiona the Frog A frog costume that is essentially a joke, but still an available costume to wear throughout the game. Location: Receive Ending C. Effects: Fiona doesn't lose stamina when "backstepping," and when she crouches, she sits like a frog. Texas Cowgirl Fiona wears a cowboy hat, chaps, gloves, boots, and a bikini top. Location: Get Ending A. Effects: Fiona's kick has been replaced with a short-range gun. Hewie's costumes White German Shepherd This is Hewie's default color. German Shepherd Hewie This color is available after beating the game once. This version of Hewie is slightly harder to control and slightly more disobedient. However, his attacks are much more powerful. Stuffed Hewie This fluffy version is available after beating the game on Hard Mode. Hewie is less likely to take major damage in this form, making it an ideal costume for gameplay. However, Hewie's attacks are weaker. Hard Mode stalker costumes In addition to Fiona and Hewie's costumes, on Hard Mode the stalkers have different costumes as well. Debilitas Debilitas' original white shirt is replaced with a black one. Daniella Daniella now dons a bright red dress in place of her standard dark turquoise one. Riccardo Riccardo now has a blue and white robe with red shoes, as opposed to his former brown ones. Old Lorenzo Lorenzo Belli's skin now has a purple tint, and he wears a yellow robe. Middle Aged Lorenzo His robe is darker, and he has a blue on the bottom. Young Lorenzo His hair is white, with the same robe as above. Gallery Outfits1.png|Fiona A and Fiona B. Outfits2.png|Under the Scalpel and Texas Cowgirl. Outfits3.png|Illegal in Some States and Fiona the Frog. Hewie1.png|White German Shepherd. Hewie2.png|Brown German Shepherd. Hewie3.png|Stuffed Toy. Debi_costumes.png|Debilitas' costumes. Daniellacostumes.png|Daniella's costumes. Riccardomodel.png|Riccardo's costumes. Lorenzo_costumes.png|Lorenzo's costumes. Category:Costumes Category:Haunting Ground